Chemicals React: Beware the Romance!
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Sequel to Chemicals React:Black and white light. Kaoru and co. are watching a metour shower, but a wound can really change a persons life. And a fall can really make you realize something.


Ok one-shot sequel!~~ Sorry for the wait. -_-' I had a lot of editing to do on this plot. I filled out 5 pieces of my sketch note paper. Dang, I really need to have a journal for my stories....except I would probably draw in that too.....

HERE IT IS!!!!!

_**_____________________Chemicals React: Beware the Romance!_____________________________**_

**Kaoru's pov.**

I sat in my room just watching the stars fall during this boring metour shower. I sighed as I watched Butch lean against my glass door that lead to my room, and I glared at all the love going around also on that balcony. Miyako and Boomer, along with Brick and Momoko kissing like there was no fucking tomorrow, except for Miyako and Boomer who were kissing lightly. What the hell? Why are they being so lovey dovey and acting like total....not bitches, but what's the word? Oh yeah! Danziel in distress! They have powers! They can deal with anything! But here they are, making out with their boyfriends on my deck outside my apartment. I slightly growled in anger and I know the girls heard it, but they must of ignored it, since Momoko and Brick kept french kissing, but Miyako and Boomer stopped for awhile and Miyako gave me a hand sign meaning for me to be quiet.

I felt a liquid poor down my hand and I opened my hand to reveal my hand bleeding from digging my nails so deep into my light skin. I lightly gasped and Butch glanced at me, but I hid my hand so he couldn't see it. I still didn't trust him ever since I saw the dark era around him the past few days. Here, let me explain a little. It has been an exact week ever since the waterpark incident. Everyone knows who we are and we can transform anywere we want. It's nice and now my brothers rough house with me more and more, and that actually makes me happy. But ever since that incident the professor thinks that the black light rubbed off onto the boys ever since the fight with the other black light users. I couldn't believe it, but it was true. So here we are again. I looked over at Brick and saw his aura around him was pure white, meaning that Momoko was using her love to save him. Miyako was doing the same, but in a slower process to help Boomer from his evil rush. I saw his light was a grey color. And Butch you as?. Black. Pitch Black aura. Me and him haven't really clicked yet, and he know's it. I felt my nails dig into my wounds again, but I was so angry with Butch all of a sudden I couldn't stop, I was litteralty hurting myself. My eyes widened when I felt a huge amount of blood flew out from my hand. I felt my nails release and I felt my eyes start twitching. I looked at the ground which was starting to get drops of blood laying on it. I looked at my right hand and saw it was covered in the red liquid. I quickly took off my green sweatshirt to reveal my yellow tank top. I wrapped the sweatshirt around my hand and sighed again. I looked at the sky and saw metours were still falling and I smiled slightly. I found a good excuse to leave to tend my wounds.

"I'm getting bored, I'm going inside." I said and I turned to the glass door and placed my left hand on the handle, but then I heard a reply.

"Yeah me too." I heard Butch say as he followed me into the apartment. He closed the door and grabbed my shoulder, he gave it some force, which caused me to turn around to face him, I was happy my family was out at the moment, because I knew Butch was mad at me for something, since I saw his eyes were full of anger as he stared at me. I glared back. He smirked. "Were are you going with a wound like that Kaoru?" He asked me. I felt my eyes go wide and I quickly recovered and glared at him again.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about bastard." I replied and turned around. He grabbed my right hand and I cried out in pain. He pulled me over still holding onto my bleeding hand and I pulled the fabric off the wound. His eyes widened. "Happy now?!" I yelled, but his eyes were still wide and I turned around again. I walked over to the bathroom an looked over my shoulder to see Butch still standing in the same spot. I slightly frowned, but shook off as I walked into the bathroom. I opened the cabnets beneath the sink and smiled at what I found, wraps for a injury, and the stuff that stings you that was in the dark brown bottle. I smiled and pulled both items out with my left hand. I stood up from my spot and washed my hand quickly with warm water and winced at the pain given. I shook my head slightly and pulled my hand from the translucent water. I sat back down and rubbed the excess water, that flowed on my wrist, onto my dark green sweats. I started to open the brown bottle when I saw a shadow hovering over me. I looked up to see Butch looking at me with eyes full of worry. I felt guilt take of me as he sat across from me and opened the bottle. He pulled the chemical into the white cap and poured it over my four nail wounds. I winced and he didn't even flinch. I glared at him again. I looked more closely at his outfit and saw it wasn't his usual attire. It contained a black t-shirt with dark blue baggy pants. I blushed as I saw his muscle flex as he reached over for tissues to clean off the foaming water. I looked away and looked at the cabnet, which looked pretty interesting right now. I heard a snicker from him.

"What Butch? What's so funny?" I asked him, but I saw him trying to hold back a laugh. I slapped my left hand on the floor. "What the hell is so damn funny Butch?!" I yelled, but then I heard the glass door close quickly, which meant someone was about to walk in, heard me yelling, and walked out. I slightly smiled and continued my glaring routine at Butch. He started to laugh and he brought a hand over to his face and covered his eyes with it. I sighed and looked at the bandages. I picked it up, but I saw Butch quickly swip it from me. I sighed, I can't win right now with this wound, so I gave up.....for now.

I looked over at Butch and he started to wrap my hand and I smiled lightly. He looked up at me when he was done with the task and he stood up. He bent down and picked me up from my hips, held me in the air and smiled.

"I laughed because you looked at me all flustered." He reponded. I smiled and he smiled back, but when I opened my eyes I saw blackness starting to go around his figure. I felt my eyes start to get water in them and I looked away. But then I stook my head and the tears that wanted to fall went away. I looked back at Butch and he gave me a weird look. I took my wounded hand and slapped him across the face.

"Stupied darkness!" I yelled as I countinued to slap Butch across the face. Butch didn't flinch, I grew more concerened. "Stop it dark aura.....stop messing with Butch!" I yelled and I transformed into my PowerPuff Girl Z form. I yelled Powered Buttercup when I was done transforming. Butch did the same, he transformed...but something was different. His clothes were black and the details were red. I gasped and I flew to the glass door, and I broke it in my path. Miyako, Boomer, Brick and Momoko gasped as 'Butch' followed me. My gaze landed over to my friends. "I don't need help, so don't transfo-" I started, but Butch flew at me and punched me in the gut, causing me to cough up blood and fly into a building, leaving a mark were I hit. I gasped as the pain shot through me. I heard him make a sound as he smirked and I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Bastard!" I yelled and punched him across the face. I heard Miyako yell for me as Butch flew into a nearby building.

"Buttercup! Let him injure you! That might save Butch!" She yelled. I gave her a look and she shook her head. "Trust me Buttercup!" She yelled and I nodded. I had no other choice. I saw Butch come at me and I f

I saw a flash and then saw Butch's face infront of mine. I felt a punch go across my face and I winced again, this time not hitting a building, but towards the ground. I opened my eyes and felt my transformation come undone. I felt my powerless body fling towards the ground I was waiting for the splat to come into play. I looked up at Darkness powered Butch and I lightly smiled as I closed my eyes. I held my hands together and placed them under my chin and over my chest. I whispered one last thing as I hurled towards my death.

"Goodbye Butch....I love you." I whispered and continued to plummit to the grond.

"KAORU-CHANNNNNNN!!!" I heard Miyako yell as I went faster towards the cold and hard pavement below.

I felt myself not hit the ground, but land in someone's arms. I opened my eyes and saw it was Butch, with no black aura, but pure white, holding me. I felt tears come to my eyes as we started to float to the ground. I looked up at him and he looked back at me.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him, he laughed.

'Because! I would never let the girl I love die! I love you Kaoru. Don't forget that!" He yelled and I felt a single tear stream down my face, which crying was unlike me, so I must really love this stupied idiot. I lightly punch him in the chest.

"You IDIOT!" I said/yelled as Butch quickly flew back to my apartment. I smiled and held my arms around his neck. When he and I arrived back at my apartment. I passionatly kissed him on the lips.

**Never let me go.**

_**_____________________Chemicals React: Beware the Romance!_____________________________**_

Ok! Over, just like that. I hope it was ok. It was a beware thing, because you had to look out of the boyfriends aura. So yeah. I tried to explain. I hoped you liked it.

**YuukixZero16 Productions.**

**TT Tokyo Shrine.**


End file.
